Sundays
by xladylovelyliesx
Summary: Married Brooke and Peyton live in downtown New York and spend a gloomy Sunday morning in bed together doing what they do best. Quick drabble, Rated M, read at your own discretion. One-shot.


**This is a really quick, fluffy Breyton drabble to get my mind off of real life for a while. Obviously will not be continued, hence the 'drabble' and 'oneshot' in the description.**

* * *

It's a lazy Sunday morning. The sun was barely shining through the thick clouds that released their heavy rain drops towards the ground. It's colder than an average autumn morning, and she loved it. She can feel her wife's warm, naked back against her front. She can hear her soft breathing. Her blonde hair is shaggy and astray, covering her pillow completely. Her hands are curled around the sheets, holding them over her chest.

Brooke lets out a quiet sigh, leaning forward to kiss her wife's shoulder and breathe in her unique, sweet smell. She could spend forever like this, laying next to the woman she loves. Every day she wakes up thankful to be able to reach out to touch and kiss her blonde. The kisses keep falling onto Peyton's shoulder and up toward the nape of her neck. She makes a small noise when Brooke keeps kissing the spot just under her ear, the spot that always makes her knees shake and body tremble.

"So beautiful." Brooke murmured, kissing Peyton's earlobe and nuzzling against her neck. Peyton's eyes slowly opened, staring out the wide window at the New York city line and the gloomy sky above. She tilted her head further into her pillow, a silent request for more kissing.

Brooke's hand slid over the soft skin of Peyton's ribs, tracing the seashell pattern with her fingertips. She kissed the soft skin where neck meets shoulder, her tongue swiping across the skin. She felt Peyton press back against her, reaching down to take her hand and press it to her chest. Brooke palmed gently at Peyton's breast, a small yet ample handful, continuing to place open-mouthed kisses along all of the tender spots on her neck.

Peyton sighed quietly, her fingers flexing over her wife's. She licked her dry lips, humming happily when she felt Brooke's fingertips against her nipple. "Good morning." Peyton whispered.

"Morning." Brooke responded quietly.

Peyton's breath caught in her throat when she felt Brooke's leg push between hers and rest against her, their legs intertwined like pieces of the perfect puzzle. Brooke could feel the heat of Peyton on her thigh, to which she made a quiet humming noise before biting playfully at Peyton's ear.

"I want you."

Peyton used all of her strength to turn herself over to face the brunette, smiling lazily as she leaned forward to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and sweet, lips touching briefly before tongues caressed. Peyton sucked at Brooke's lower lip, pulling away to kiss her cheek bone. She peppered kisses down to Brooke's neck, finding her favourite spot—the one just an inch above the lining of her collar bone—and sucking gently on it.

Brooke moaned quietly, her hand reaching up to tangle itself in Peyton's unruly blonde curls. Peyton swirled her tongue over the spot she left before gently sucking again.

"Peyton..." Brooke's voice came out raspier than usual, her tone somewhat scolding in the sense that it was hard to make love bites unnoticeable for the times the paparazzi came around. _That's the point_, Peyton would always tease.

"I love you." Peyton whispered when she pulled away, permanently this time.

Brooke responded with a hand over Peyton's chest, stroking gently. She looked into Peyton's dark green eyes as her hands explored the familiar skin, finding her sensitive spots and touching just so. Her thumb stroked over Peyton's nipple, raising it to a firm peak before her hand started sliding down her body.

Her fingers gripped onto Peyton's thigh, pushing and then sliding to their spot between her legs. She cupped Peyton's warmth for a moment, leaning in to kiss her again and swallow her heavy breaths. She started carefully touching, her fingers tracing up and down the slick folds. Peyton's gaze disappeared through hooded eyes, her lips parting as she drew in soft breaths.

Brooke's fingertips stroked her to wetness, teasing gently at her entrance. She smiled when Peyton's thighs squeezed around her wrist. Brooke took the opportunity to turn them over so Peyton was on her back, the sheets now completely off of them. She began kissing down the body she knew so well, relishing in the feeling of soft skin on her lips.

Peyton's legs opened wider as Brooke settled between them, her arms cupping her legs and hands squeezing at toned thighs. She leaned forward, looking up at the blonde beneath her, her tongue diving in and lapping slowly and firmly up the length of her pussy.

Peyton let out a muted moan, her fingers tangling into the sheets underneath her and gripping them in fistfuls. Brooke's tongue swirled and stroked in all of the right places, her mouth finally moving up to suck gently on Peyton's clit.

"Fuck, Brooke." Peyton cursed, lifting her hips off the bed. Brooke held her as still as she could, tongue circling over and over, her lips occasionally pursing as she sucked just a little harder.

Peyton's hand released the sheets and rested on Brooke's head, gripping firmly when she felt two fingers push inside of her.

It was only a little while of thrusting and careful licking before Peyton finally came, her entire body unravelling and pulsating with pleasure. She was still moaning when Brooke climbed on top of her and started kissing her, biting down on Peyton's bottom lip and tugging gently at it.

Peyton evened her breathing, her heart still throbbing against her chest. Brooke settled back beside her and Peyton snuggled against her, resting her head near the brunette's chest. The quiet thudding of Brooke's heart helped Peyton's to slow to a normal pace.

"Let's stay in bed all day." Peyton finally said, breaking the calming silence of the room.

Brooke's chin rested on top of Peyton's head, her arms around her body. "That sounds like a very, very good plan."


End file.
